Adventures of Tanis Grey: Faraway Forest
by Blackstaff
Summary: Tanis Grey embarks on another adventure, as he and his companions Kaylah and Freya journey into Ardeep Forest to stop a group of elves who are going to a haunted tomb to seek an artifact. During this journey, Tanis will learn many things, about his mothe
1. prologue

Tarsakh 28 1371 DR, Year of the Unstrung Harp

**Prologue**

Gileed Arllowite's band of elven warriors were all lined up at the gates of Evereska. The group of twenty elves comprised of archers, foot soldiers, scouts, and a few wizards, were about to embark on a journey to the reaches of the Ardeep Forest.

Gileed was tall for an elf. His long golden locks went past his shoulders, and his handsome elvish face was decorated with slanted hazel eyes and a hawk nose. He wore finely linked chain mail armor over his slender body, and carried two beautifully crafted long swords on his belt.

Gileed started at his men, for a moment, then turned left to see Tyresian the mage running towards him.

Tyresian, a short and average looking elf with red hair. He wore dark blue colored silk robes with elven writing stitched on the seems. He carried a slender red colored staff in his arms. Carved on the top of the staff was the head of a dragon.

"Tyresian, what brings you out of the tower this early?" Gileed asked in a calm voice. His eyes glanced at the light scars that covered the mage's left arm.

Tyresian snorted as he placed his arm at his side. "Is it true Gileed?" You're going to Reluraun's Tomb?"

With a thin smile, Gileed nodded. "Indeed I am, old friend."

The mage shook his head. "You must not disturb the tomb," he said in elvish tongue. "Surely you know the dangers."

Gileed nodded. When he was first given the mission by Hill Elder Corelin Solostran, Gileed was informed that Reluraun's ghost still haunted the tomb. "Tyresian, you will not need to worry. My men and I are more than capable of handling ourselves against a ghost."

The mage's blue-green eyes stared into Gileed's. "There are more than ghosts that guard the tombs my friend. Perhaps you will do well to remember that."

Gileed placed his hands on the handles of his weapons. "I was given this mission by Hill Elder Solostran, your father Tyresian. If you have any problems, then I suggest you talk with him. I however, will journey to Ardeep Forest, go into Reluraun's Tomb, and find the amulet Hill Elder Solostran asked me to find."

"You are making a mistake Gileed," Tyresian whispered in elven tongue. "The tombs of my ancestors will not be disturbed."

Gileed stared back into the mage's eyes. "You're a fool if you think you can stop me Tyresian."

Tyresian watched as Gileed shouted the or for his men to leave. Gileed took one last moment to look at Tyresian, then walked through the gates of Evereska.

After Gileed and his men left Evereska's walls, Tyresian quickly walked to his tower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The half-elf Tanis Grey and his half-drow companion Kaylah Iceheart walked through Waterdeep's busy streets. His eyes devoured the many sites the City of Splendors had to offer.

Tanis had never been to Waterdeep before, but his mother Eneyla had told him many stories about this place.

"What do you think about Waterdeep so far?" Kaylah asked Tanis as she adjusted her cloak over her back.

Tanis ran his fingers through his red hair. "It's beautiful. My mother told me much about the people and the buildings of Waterdeep. Now I'm experiencing them first hand. I'm glad you suggested we come here Kaylah."

Kaylah blushed. Tanis, who was originally from the world of Krynn, had never traveled to a place like Waterdeep. She was sure that Krynn had large cities, where merchants came to do business and the townsfolk had gatherings. Yet there was something special about Waterdeep that made it a one of a kind city.

To Kaylah, Waterdeep was like rescuing a princess. Up and coming adventurers should experience it at least once or twice in their lives.

"We were fortunate to come across that dwarven caravan," said the half-drow as she and Tanis walked up to a forty-foot statue.

The statue was made of greenish-brown stone. It depicted an image of an armored warrior ready for battle. "Behold Tanis Grey, the Walking Statue," Kaylah announced in a loud voice.

Tanis stared up at the Walking Statue, his blue eyes almost watering as a cool breeze snapped across his face. "It's amazing. It must have taken the person years to sculpt this statue."

Kaylah giggled. "The Walking Statues were built by Khelben Arunsan. There are more around the city, and they are used as part of the city's defense.

"And they also make for good climbing walls," added their halfling hordebreaker friend, Freya Skogrull.

Tanis and Kaylah watched as Freya adjusted her leather armor. She then brought her double-axe from behind her back.

"Climbing wall?" Tanis and Kaylah asked at the same time.

Freya nodded. "I just got done climbing the statue in the Castle Ward. I take it we'll no longer be seeing Cobblestone and his caravan."

"He left for the Moonshae Isles an hour ago," Tanis answered. "We still have our rooms at the Raging Lion."

The hordebreaker's let out a yawn. "Good, I could use a rest."

When Tanis and his companions entered the North Ward, they found a beautiful elven woman with long black hair and olive colored skin, wandering the streets. She wore dark studded leather over her body, and held a masterwork long bow in her hands.

While Kaylah and Freya approached the steps of the Raging Lion, Tanis approached the elven woman. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

The woman quickly turned to face the stranger walking up to her. Her grey eyes stared at him, as if she knew him from somewhere. "Yes, I was on my way to Ardeep Forest, and I became lost."

Tanis winced. He had never heard of the Ardeep Forest before. He looked over at Kaylah and Freya, who were waiting for him on the inn's steps. Kaylah only stared back at Tanis.

Freya walked over to the elf and smiled. "I have hunted some orcs and bugbears near that area. If you want, my friends and I can lead you there."

The elf woman smiled back at the halfling. "Thank you. I am Lucilya by the way."

The half-elf gave a polite bow. "I am Tanis, and this is Freya. Over on the steps is our friend Kaylah."

Lucilya stared at the half-drow. Kaylah answered the stare with a what are you looking at? stare. "It is an honor to meet you all," Lucilya greeted with a smile.

Kaylah closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, her lips curling into a smile. "Why are you meeting friends in the Ardeep Forest?" the rogue asked curiously as she walked over to Tanis, hooking her arm around his.

"I can't go into full detail," Lucilya answered," but I will tell you that my friends and I are going to stop a tomb from being plundered."

"What is this tomb?" questioned Tanis, who felt Kaylah's arm tighten around his. "Is it a tomb of a famous wizard?"

The elf shook her head. "It is the tomb of a fallen elven warrior named Reluraun. Reluraun fell during the Crown Wars years ago against a powerful necromancer. Right now a group of elves are going to that tomb and retrieving something."

Lucilya was about to continue, but Tanis said," Say no more. We will go with you to Ardeep Forest."

The elf smiled and placed her bow around her back. Her eyes stared at Tanis for a moment.

Why does he look so familiar? she asked herself.

Along the borders of the forest, Gileed and his men had made camp for the day. As the elves made camp and discussed their plans, three Harper agents hid themselves behind the trees and ferns that surrounded the camp.

"He's just sitting there," whispered Dranan, a young rugged Harper from the region of Aglarond. "We should just have his head and be done with it."

A blond haired elf wearing red robes stepped next to the human. "We are not here to kill anyone Dranan. We are here to stop Gileed and his men from getting near the tomb." "Aravillus is right Dranan," added a tall half-orc named Gilderoy. The half-orc walked behind his fellow Harpers. "Besides, even if we wanted to go after Gileed, his forces out number us."

Dranan and Aravillus looked at each other, then back at Gilderoy. The half-orc stood a little over six-foot and wore dark studded leathers over his cotton shirt.. His features were more humanlike than orc. He had short black hair and a thick black beard that hid most of the lower part of his face.

"So Gilderoy, does Waukeen have anything to say about attacking Gileed?" asked Dranan.

Gilderoy was just about to answer, when the sound of loud war drums filled the area. The half-orc drew his cutlass Nightwalker from his belt and began looking around.

"Orc drums," Aravillus whispered as he drew a wand from his belt. Dranan drew his long sword and looked over at Gileed's camp.

A swarm of orcs emerged from the opposite side of the forest and charged the camp. Gileed had drawn his swords and gave the order to defend the camp.

Aravillus looked at his two fellow Harpers. "We may be here to stop Gileed from raiding the tomb, but I won't stand around while orcs attack." The elf chanted a spell, and vanished from where he stood. No less than six seconds later, he appeared down at the elven camp. Dranan let out a battle cry, then ran down to fight.

Gilderoy drew out a gold coin from his pocket. He whispered a prayer to his goddess Waukeen.

After he was finished, he followed his fellow Harpers into battle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tanis was the first of the quartet to step into Ardeep Forest. His eyes beheld the various thick blue leaf, weirwood, and duskwood trees that covered the landscape. A family of deer wandered aimlessly into his line of sight, foraging for food. When they saw Tanis and his friends approaching, they fled into the forest.

Despite the beauty of the forest, Tanis couldn't help but notice a rank odor hit his nose. It was a smell he had encountered quite often. It was the smell of death.

Lucilya, Freya, and Kaylah stepped in behind Tanis. While the elf and the rogue were admiring the forest, Freya looked to the ground. Her halfling eyes saw blood and footprints. It was then that the smell of death brushed by her nose.

"Something tells me a battle was fought here last night," the halfling whispered as she un strapped her double-axe from her back.

When she heard Freya's words, Kaylah reached into her cloak and drew her repeating crossbow. She then looked at Tanis, who had drawn his long sword Wyrmclaw, formerly Dragonsclaw.

Lucilya had drawn her long bow, and as already several steps ahead of the others. She cursed herself for getting lost while her comrades spied on Gileed and his men.

Following a trail of blood, broken weapons, and corpses, Lucilya camp across a ruined campsite. A large pile of elf and corpses lay near a white ruined tent,

While Lucilya was scanning the camp for any sign of her friends, the others arrived at the camp, wondering what kind of onslaught had taken place.

Tanis walked around the area until he noticed the dead body of an elven male wearing torn and tattered robes. The half-elf sighed when he noticed a large spear going through the elf's neck. "I think I found someone," he shouted.

"You best stand back from that corpse boy," growled a low voice in front of Tanis.

The half-elf held Wyrmclaw forward when he saw the tall orcish humanoid step out of the white tent. Bandages covered his forehead and arm.

"I don't want any trouble," Tanis whispered to the humanoid," but I'll make you pay for killing his elf."

"You don't understand. That elf was my friend," laughed the half-orc named Gilderoy. "Aravillus died fending off two orcs while Gileed and some of his elves ran. I tried using my healing magic to save him, but I was too late." The half-orc stumbled for a moment, then regained his stature.

Lucilya ran over to Gilderoy and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Gilderoy, thank the gods you are safe."

Gilderoy smiled at the elf maiden and replied," Lucilya you made it. Praise Waukeen."

Lucilya looked at the ground, then at the half-orc. "Aravillus lies dead, but what about Dranan?"

A sad expression flashed across the face of the half-orc. "Dranan fell as well," he answered. "I already buried him earlier this morning." The elf sat Gilderoy down as he explained the details of the battle. Anger began to stir within Tanis's stomach.

"I can't believe someone who calls himself a leader, would leave the fallen behind," Freya whispered with disgust in her voice.

Kaylah sighed after the halfling spoke. "It sounds like this Gileed knows his course, and won't let anything stop him. Sad to say, that's how a lot of people do things around here in Fauern." She glanced over at Tanis, who closed Aravillus's eyes.

"We should find the orc bastards who did this," the halfling whispered, spinning her weapon. "They could not have gotten too far."

Tanis glanced over at the half-orc, who was praying to his goddess. He then looked at Lucilya, who had walked over to a tree and began carving a rune of some sort.

"We can go scout ahead," the half-elf said in a quiet voice.

"Or we can just wait for them to come to us," Kaylah whispered as the sound of war drums echoed through the forest.

Gilderoy let out a growl and rose to his feet. "Those are the same drums I heard the night before." Before Gilderoy could draw the cutlass on his belt, a group of orcs jumped from the trees and ferns, and charged at the half-orc. Lucilya draw an arrow from her quiver and aimed her bow. When the first orc came into her range, she released the arrow, sending it through the air until it found it's way into the lower part of an orc's neck.

Five feet from where Lucilya, Kaylah aimed her crossbow at one of the larger orcs. Her finger pressed the trigger, unleashing five bolts.

Two of the bolts flew into chest, but the other three missed their target, and hit a tree close to where Freya and Tanis were standing. Kaylah quickly loaded her crossbow, and fired more.

Despite the crossbow bolts zipping past their ears, Freya and Tanis ran at the orcs. The halfling spun her double-axe, cutting through an orc's legs. She then slashed her axe forward, making a deep gash into another orc's chest.

Two bald orcs jabbed their spears at the hordebreaker, but they were easily parried by the combination of the halfling's quick reflexes, and her double bladed weapon. The orcs tried to stabbing Freya with their spears again, but the halfling's double axe swung in a high arc, cutting the ends off of the spears.

As the sharp tips fell next to her feet, Freya began spinning in a fast circle, her axe ripping through the bodies of the orcs.

A few feet away from Freya, Tanis stepped his long sword through an orc's face. Another orc stabbed at the half-elf, but Tanis stepped left, avoiding the attack. The orc then made a quick swing with his long spear, slicing a deep cut in the half-elf's side.

As the warm blood dripped from the wound, Tanis held Wyrmclaw high, and bought it down through the orc's skull. The moment Wyrmclaw's blade was driven through, the orc's head turned into a large ice cube, then shattered.

Just as the orc fell to the ground, Tanis turned around to see three orcs coming at him. When they were within reach, the orcs stepped their spears fiercely at him, but Tanis blocked the three spears. He quickly swiped Wyrmclaw across one orc's neck, then stabbed another orc deeply into the chest.

He lunged forward and slashed his long sword at the last orc, but the orc blocked the sword with his spear.

After taking a moment to look at his fallen comrades, the orc turned tail and ran deeply into the forest.

Normally, Tanis would let the orc leave and return to his friends, but the adrenaline in his veins forced him to pursue.

While Tanis chased down the fleeing orc, Gilderoy swiped Nightwalker across the throat of a one-eyed orc. Freya, who stood on the other side of Gilderoy, cut down two more orcs with her double-axe.

The halfling was about to go for the last orc, but before she could get to her target, two crossbow bolts, and an arrow flew past her shoulder. The bolts and arrow flew into the orc's face.

Freya looked back at Kaylah and Lucilya. "I almost had that one," she said with a smile.

Lucilya laughed, then went over to the half-orc. Kaylah was about to ask Tanis how many orcs he had killed, when he noticed that he was missing.

"Tanis?" she called out. When she heard no answer, her heart began to race. Where could he be? she asked herself.

Kaylah's search led her to the edge of a hill. On the ground lay a wounded orc, but there was still no sign of Tanis.

When she saw the orc's feet began to move, the rogue drew her short sword Dice from within her cloak. She bent down and pressed it to the orc's throat. "Where is he?" demanded Kaylah.

The orc let out a soft cough and shivered, as if he was freezing to death. "Hhhe took a tttumble down the hill, and then wwwas taken away bby dark elves wearing ccccloaks." He let out a laugh, but it was cut short when Dice's sharp edge slit the base of his throat.

"Kaylah, what's going on?" Freya asked when found the half-drow. "Where's Tanis?"

The rogue turned to face her halfling friend. "I don't know, but I'm going to find him."

"Tanis is a strong man, he can take care of himself," the hordebreaker said in a soft voice.

Kaylah shook her head. "I can't leave him out there alone. This world is still new to him. Go back to Lucilya and Gilderoy." Though she was reluctant to do so, Freya nodded and began to walk back.

Kaylah sighed. It had hurt her to send her friend back, but drow were much more formidable foes than orcs, and she did not want to risk Freya's life. Not when there was already so much at stake.

After whispering a silent prayer to Tymora, the goddess of luck, Kaylah drew the hood of her cloak over her head and began walking down the hill, in search for her friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was twilight when Tanis opened his eyes. Much of the moon and sky was covered by the thick treetops.

The half-elf's head throbbed with pain, and his clothes and boots were covered with patches of dirt and blades of grass. The last thing he remembered, was chasing down the orc, and stabbing it with his blade. Then he tripped on a large stone and rolled down the hill.

Before he had been knocked into a brief slumber, he saw a group of drow elves, donned in cloaks, approaching him.

Then the darkness took him.

Tanis quickly stood up, observing his surroundings. He stood in the middle of a short grassy area, surrounded by a circle of raised earth, topped with tall grass and tall ferns.

"I fell like I'm standing in a bowl," he whispered as his eyes spotted a large rock a few feet away from him. He reached down for his sword, but his fingers only found his scabbard.

"You are standing in the Dancing Dell, Tanis Grey," whispered a soft angelic voice from behind the half-elf.

Tanis turned to face the newcomer. She was a beautiful dark elf, dressed in a long silver gown that covered her slender body. Her silver hair was down to the small of her back, and in her left hand she held Wyrmclaw. "The Dancing Dell is a place for followers of the Dark Maiden gather to dance," the drow said with a smile.

Tanis had heard of Eilistraee, the Dancing Maiden from one of the clerics back at the Hall of Justice. According to what the rogue had told Tanis, the Dark Maiden was a good aligned drow goddess, who encouraged her dark elf followers to travel to the surface, and coexist with their surface cousins.

If what Tanis guessed was correct, than this drow female, was a priestess of Eilistraee.

"Milady, if it's not to bold to ask, can I have my sword back?" requested Tanis as he walked over to her.

The drow smiled and handed the sword back to Tanis. "This sword has quite a history. Seeing the blood stains on the blade, it looks like you're putting it to good use."

Tanis blushed as he placed the sword back in its scabbard. He looked at the drow and asked," So the dancing in this dell is some sort of ritual?"

The dark elf giggled and kissed his cheek. "You have many things to learn in Faerun Tanis Grey of Krynn. So far you have learned about religions, orcs, and walking statues in your travels. If you choose to stay in the dell, then you will witness a ritual that is rarely seen by male eyes."

The words spoken by this drow confused Tanis. How did she know who he was? And how did she know about him coming from another world. "Who are you?" he finally managed to ask.

"I am Quile Veldaron," she answered. "I am a high priestess of the Dark Maiden, as well as one of the Seven Sisters. You have been quite the talk amongst a few of the Chosen lately."

After hearing the drow speak once more, Tanis had more questions. He wanted to ask about the Seven Sisters, who he had briefly learned about back in Neverwinter.

Yet the half-elf never got a chance to ask, for as soon as he opened his mouth, more female dark elves emerged from the forest. Tanis watched in amazement as Quile and the other drow began to circle around the rock and sing.

Silver light slowly shot down from the sky, and a silver glow radiated from the rock.

Tanis watched as the drow removed their cloaks, revealing their naked bodies. Quile removed her gown as well.

The half-elf couldn't help but stare. The site of beautiful naked elves standing in the moonlight while a large rock that glowed with silver light, sent a spiritual feeling through his body.

And just when the half-elf thought it couldn't get more interesting, Quile, and other drow began to dance.

Gileed and the twenty remaining elf soldiers set camp for the evening near a pair of burly weirwood trees. The elf leader scanned the area. He didn't want to have the same experience like the one he had the night before, and be ambushed by orcs, bugbears, or whatever creatures that lie in the forest's thick trees and grasses.

After surveying the camp, and making sure the night watches were set up, Gileed returned to the spare tent he had put up for the evening. Just as the elf was about to make himself comfortable, one of the scouts walked in. "Lord Gileed, a few of us have found something," he said in elvish tongue.

With a sigh, Gileed and the scout left the tent, and walked along a dirt road that led away from the camp. The scout, a slender black haired elf named Neidlarin, pointed to a large nest. Gileed's even eyes lit up when he saw the three green spotted eggs in the middle.

"Those look like dragon eggs," Neidlarin whispered in aw.

Gileed drew his long swords and pointed the one in his right hand towards the next. "My guess is that those are green dragon eggs. We should destroy the nest and take the eggs."

The scout's face twisted with concern. "Milord, do you think it's wise to take dragon eggs from the nest? What if the mother is around here somewhere, and finds her eggs missing, or worse, what if she sees us taking her eggs?"

"Green dragons are vile creature, and are as wicked as their rainbow-hued cousins," retorted Gileed. He took a moment to survey the area. When he saw no sign of a dragon, he turned back to the scout and said," It looks like the mother has either abandoned her nest, or perished. Nevertheless, your orders are to go back to camp, get some of the men, and destroy the nest. As for the eggs, I will take them back to Evereska."

"Yes milord," Neidlarin whispered as he walked away from the nest. Gileed watched the scout leave, then bent down to examine the eggs. "What fine specimens you will make," he whispered as he placed the eggs into his pockets. He then took a walk around the nest-that is until he heard screams coming from the distance.

Gileed raced down the path. He could see the flames shoot into the air as he came closer to the camp.

When he finally reached the camp, his eyes widened in horror, as he saw a huge red dragon shoot a stream of fire from it's mouth, burning alive two elven warriors.

"Lord Gileed, what do you suggest we do?" cried one of the older elven warriors, who was carrying a wounded archer over his shoulders.

Gileed drew his long swords and yelled," Archers, fire your enchanted arrows! Wizards, use your spells!"

The unijured archers readied their arrows, while the three wizards who had journeyed to Ardeep Forest, unleashed raging ice storms that rained down from the sky, and struck the dragon with giant hailstones.

The dragon let out a furious roar, and blew a line of ravenous flames that engulfed the three wizards.

Watching his comrades fall, Gileed drew his swords and stepped up to face the dragon.

"Foolish elf, do not think you've seen the last of me," growled the dragon as it leapt off of the ground. "I know where you are going and it's only a matter of time before we meet again."

Gileed noticed the look of anger the dragon gave him. He had seen that look somewhere before, but couldn't remember.

He watched as the dragon flew off into the distance. His left hand reached into his pocket and felt the eggs. Part of him feared that the red dragon had stolen the eggs from a rival green dragon from somewhere in the forest.

Gileed turned to his men. "Be sure and give the dead a proper burial. Then we make haste for Reluraun's Tomb."

The men stared at their leader, then began to salvage of what remained of their camp. Some of them began to wonder if journeying to Ardeep Forest was worth getting attacked by orcs and dragons.

Apparently Gileed doesn't think so, was the common thought in many of the soldier's and scout's minds.

While the men were working, Gileed turned to the sky. For a moment, his mind wandered away from the carnage that had just taken place, and traveled to secret place in his memories.

Years ago, when he had just entered adulthood, Gileed had fallen in love with Hill Elder Solostran's daughter, Eneyla. He had made many attempts to woo her, but despite his good standing relationship with her father, Eneyla did not share the same feelings for him as he had for her.

One day Gileed was about to ask Elder Solostran for Eneyla's hand in marriage. When the two met to discuss then matter, the maids at Solostran's home informed the Hill Elder that his daughter had run away with some human wizard. Rumor had it that it was Alustriel of Silverymoon, and from that day Gileed cursed the Shining Lady of Silverymoon for taking away the love of his life.

After Eneyla had left, Gileed pledged his services to Solostran, who had always treated Gileed like a member of the family.

"That is why Tyresian doesn't want me to go to the tomb," Gileed whispered. "He was always jealous of Elder Solostran's love for me."

When he was finished with his thoughts, Gileed turned to face his men, who were now preparing to bury the dead wizards.

Kaylah entered the Dancing Dell with her crossbow out, ready for a fight, but she was not prepared for what she saw when she walked into the dell.

Her eyes saw several naked dark elf females, dancing around a glowing rock. She raised an eyebrow and lowered her crossbow, and shook her head.

"Kaylah, you're here," Tanis yelled as he walked over to her. When she saw the half-elf approaching her, Kaylah jumped into his arms and held him tight.

"Tanis, I'm glad I found you here," Kaylah whispered, the glow from the rock shining the scales on her dark colored skin. "Now we can go back to Lucilya and the others."

Tanis smiled, but then looked at Quile and the other drow. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch the rest of the ritual? It's pretty amazing."

Kaylah looked over at the naked drow, then glared at Tanis. "I spend most of the night trying to track you down, thinking you are dead, and here I find you out here watching naked elves dancing."

The half-elf stared at his friend. "What is that suppose to mean?"

The rogue pulled away from him. "I heard that you were taken away by drow. I expected to find here out here being tortured, but all you're doing is standing here, watching these naked women dancing."

Tanis stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you would like the fact that I was learning something about your drow heritage."

"So now you think this is part of my heritage?" she screamed at him. "Do you expect me to start stripping my clothes off for you and dance around naked?" Tanis tried to object, but Kaylah pressed her finger to his mouth. "Don't say anything. We're going back."

The half-elf gave a nod, then Kaylah turned to the drow and yelled," And you all need to put some clothes on. You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Kaylah grabbed Tanis's arm and pulled him back to the forest. Quile Veldaron stopped dancing and chanted a prayed to her goddess to watch over Tanis and his half-drow lady.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sunlight peeked through the forest. Freya had just finished her breakfast when Kaylah sat down next to her. "You made a lot of noise when you brought back Tanis last night," the halfling commented after she put her plate and fork on the ground.

Kaylah looked over at her friend, her face flushed with embarrassment. When she had Tanis had returned to camp the night before, Kaylah immediately gave the half-elf a lecture about running off and ogling naked elves.

"He should have explained himself," Kaylah muttered under her breath.

Freya shook her head. "You didn't give him a chance. You just carved and raked into him like he was some orc. From what I heard about what Tanis had seen, it was something special."

Kaylah was about to argue, but the halfling held up her hand, and added," It is said that Quile Veldaron and her followers come to Ardeep Forest to dance for their goddess. As I said, it was something special. Especially since Tanis actually got to meet Quile. She's one of the Seven Sisters, and a Chosen of both Mystra and Eilistaree"

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from you Freya," Lucilya said as she came and sat next to the rogue and the hordebreaker.

The halfling shrugged her shoulders. "I read a lot and keep my ears open. I've heard about many things that go on in the world. I'll have to sit down with Tanis and talk to him about it. Speaking of which, I haven't seen the half-elf today."

"He's with Gilderoy," answered Lucilya. Her eyes wandered to Kaylah, whose face showed that she had a lot on her mind.

"Do not think that you were too hard with Tanis," Lucilya whispered to the half-drow as she reached into her pocket and drew out some elvish bread. "He seems to have forgotten about it."

Kaylah sighed. "I know. I was with him when he woke up this morning. I'll be honest with you both, I was kind of jealous when I saw him watching those drow elves."

"You were jealous that he witnessed a sacred ritual, and you didn't?" asked Lucilya.

Kaylah giggled and shook her head.

"Spoken like a true elf," Freya whispered before she stood up and stretched her muscles.

"They let you watch them?" Gilderoy asked Tanis as they walked along a thin dirt path that encircled a large fernwood tree.

Adjusting the chainmail he wore under his leather jerkin, Tanis nodded and looked at the half-orc. When he had first learned of Gilderoy's parentage, he had been a little confused.

Back in Krynn, he had known ogres and humans who had produced offspring, yet it surprised him that an orc and a human could have a child.

'That must have been quite a site," Gilderoy continued in a low voice," thought I'd rather kneel and pray before Waukeen than watch naked elves."

"I just don't get why Kaylah had gotten so upset," remarked at the half-elf as he stretched his head.

Gilderoy shrugged. "Who knows with women, though I'm sure Kaylah had her reasons." The half-orc hid a smirk beneath his beard. He knew why Kaylah was so upset, but he figured that Tanis would have to figure that out for himself.

"Right," whispered Tanis. "Hopefully she'll calm down once we get to this tomb. It shouldn't take too long to get there, and the only thing we'll worry about is orcs."

"Or dragons," added Gilderoy.

Tanis raised an eyebrow. "Dragons?" he asked. "What about dragons?"

Gilderoy let out a sigh. "Nothing really. It's just that I remembered that a red dragon is said to fly around this area."

Tans crossed his arms. "But I thought red dragons lived in mountains and caves?"

The half-orc shook his head. "Not this dragon. He's a vicious creature, but don't worry Tanis. I'm sure that we won't run into him. He's probably had a run in with Gileed and his men."

"While we're on the subject, why is Reluraun's Tomb so special?" the half-elf asked.

Gilderoy raised a thick eyebrow, as if the half-elf had come from some other world. Then he remembered that Lucilya had told him that Tanis did in fact come from another world.

The half-orc took a deep sigh. "Reluraun was an elven warrior who fight a powerful necromancer during what was called the Crown Wars. They killed each other in battle, but the necromancer's final spell had twisted Reluraun's soul."

Tanis let out a shudder, but he let Gilderoy continue," Reluraun's kin created a great tomb where his soul resides. It is said that his soul was turned into some horrible undead creature. When elves would go into the tomb to pay their respects, they never came out. However, elves who stay outside of the tomb usually leave an item of importance on the outside door."

"Gilderoy, you're not trying to scare Tanis are you?" Lucilya asked as she approached them. Behind her was Kaylah and Freya, who were dressed down in their leathers.

"I was giving Tanis a brief history lesson," Gilderoy answered with a smile. The half-orc closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to Waukeen.

Tanis walked over to Kaylah and whispered her an apology. Truthfully, he didn't see anything wrong with what he had witnessed the night before, but he felt that he owed her an apology for chasing down the orc and worrying her.

Kaylah smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "I should be the one apologizing. What you saw last night was something sacred and spiritual. I just don't want you to think that all we drow do is kill people, pray to our wicked spider goddess, or dance naked for our dancing goddess."

Tanis kissed her cheek, then said," That's not what I think Kaylah." His eyes looked over, noticing that the others were staring at him and Kaylah.

In an attempt to take the embarrassment off of the half-elf, Freya held her double-axe over her shoulder. "So what's this I hear about a dragon in the forest?"

Tanis and his companions continued through Ardeep's thick forest, until they came across what they thought was an empty nest.

"It looks like a giant bird's nest," Kaylah commented as she examined the twigs and pieces of wood that made up the structure of the nest. Her eyes wandered over to the outside of the nest, noticing the tracks that went around the grassy area.

"Either that, this is a dragon's nest," Gilderoy declared in a low voice. Lucilya walked over and gently punched him in the shoulder.

I wonder what's going on with those two? Freya said to herself as she brought her double-axe forward.

Kaylah drew her repeating crossbow while Tanis drew Wyrmclaw. As he held the sword forward, he noticed that the blade began to illuminate a blue glow.

The rogue also noticed the blue glow. "I've never seen Wyrmclaw do that before," she commented.

Tanis shook his head. "I've never seen that before either." His eyes continued to watch the sword's blue glow. He didn't know much about the sword, except for that it could produce a coldness when it struck enemies. However, Tanis did recall hearing about a legendary weapon called Wyrmslayer. It was created during the Kinslayer Wars, or the Second Dragon War (Tanis wasn't sure which) and was said to be powerful against dragons. Two abilities that Wyrmslayer was famous for, was casting a fierce white glow, and making a humming noise whenever it was in the presence of a dragon.

Tanis Half-Elven had possessed Wyrmslayer, the half-elf said to himself as he held Wyrmclaw in his left hand.

"I think we should leave the nest before the dragon comes back," said Tanis as he stepped out of the nest.

They continued their treck until dusk, and then set up camp near a small cave. Freya had decided to take up the task of cooking dinner. Tanis decided to go for a walk, and assured everyone-especially Kaylah-that he would be back soon.

After bidding everyone a brief goodbye, Tanis walked back into the forest. He reached into his pocket and drew a copper ring.

"Tanis, is everything all right?" asked Lucilya as she appeared from behind him.

The half-elf turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I just wanted to take a moment and reflect on things. This forest is such an interesting place."

"The elves from Evermeet call Ardeep, the Faraway Forest," Lucilya said as she walked over to him. "Tanis don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of someone I knew many years ago. Kaylah told me that you come from a world called Krynn, and that your mother came from this world."

"Yes, my mother Eneyla was an elf from Fauern," Tanis said quietly as he twisted the ring on his hand. "Perhaps you two knew each other."

Lucilya smiled, recognizing the name of her old friend. "I do recall knowing an Eneyla in my youth from Evereska."

Tanis's eyes lit up. "That Eneyla must have been my mother. You two must have grown up in this place called Evereska. Maybe I can go there someday to meet my mother's family. To see the home she grew up in."

Lucilya sighed. She wasn't sure that the guards, or the Hill Elders would allow a half-elf like Tanis into the city. It has been so long since she had been home, that she wasn't sure that she would even be allowed back into Evereska.

Still, seeing Tanis's face light up, prevented Lucilya from saying anything.

"Ask me again sometime Tanis," as all the elf said before heading back to the cave, where a nice bowl of soup, followed by a hunk of cheese was waiting for her.

Tanis watched Lucilya leave, then looked down at the copper ring he held in his hand. After hearing Lucilya tell him that she knew his mother, Tanis had forgotten the true reason he came out here. Still, looking at the ring in his hand helped him remember his mother, and father.

But new questions arose in his mind. Would his mother's family welcome him? Would they welcome Kaylah?

The half-elf pushed away those thoughts and placed the ring on his finger. He smiled as the faint smell of soup brushed up to his nostrils, reminding him that there was dinner waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Reluraun's Tomb was a large dome structure made of dark colored stone. Runes drawn in elvish script decorated the outside of the tomb. Drawn on the outside doors was a large tree that resembled the ones that circled the outside of the tomb.

Gileed and his twelve surviving men approached the tomb with caution. The elf leader knew that he had to get inside of the vault and retrieve the amulet. From what scouts had told him, there were adventurers following their trail.

Tyresian must have sent them to stop me, Gileed told himself as two soldiers opened the doors. Then, Gileed walked inside of the tomb.

All over the walls were images of elves battling dark elves. The elf leader guessed that these images depicted battles from the Crown Wars.

"Sir, we've scouted two rooms ahead and found so sign of monsters," Neidlarin said as he approached the elf leader. Gileed nodded, wondering if all of the rumors he had heard about Reluraun's Tomb were false.

"You disappoint me Gileed, son of Fonatain," a low ghostly voice whispered. A skeleton materialized in front of Gileed.. The skeleton wore a thin green silk robe with golden bracelets on his hands, and golden rings on his fingers.

Gileed drew his sword. He had never faced a lich before, yet there was something familiar about this creature.

"Put your sword away, for I am the baelorn of this crypt," spat the undead creature. "My brothers and I protect our ancestor's ghost and tomb. You have not come here uninvited Gileed, but you must understand that only Reluraun's descendants can enter the tomb freely, and you are not one of Reluraun's descendants."

Gileed's eyes stared through the ghost. Baelorns were the elven equivalent to a lich, except for the fact that they were good wizards who were known to guard the graves and tombs of their kin. "Hill Elder Solostran, one of Reluraun's living descendants asked me to get the amulet. He treats me like a member of the family. If you want to honor Reluraun's descendants, then you will let me explore the tomb."

The baelorn let out a sigh. "Explore then Gileed, but know that only our descendants can retrieve the items left here without consequence"

Gileed bowed to the baelorn, then he and his men walked into the next room.

"He brings great danger," whispered the baelorn as he watched Gileed explore the next room. "I must warn my brothers before the tomb falls apart."

On the other side of the room where Gileed and his men were exploring, was a larger room filled with eroded statues of elves and broken bones that lay scattered across the floor.

Tanis and his comrades materialized in the room. "That's an interesting trait your weapon has," the half-elf commented to Gilderoy.

Gilderoy's' face swelled with pride. "It's good for a quick escape," he said, holding Nightwalker in his hand. The cutlass was given to him by priests of Waukeen. Not only was it a might weapon in battle, but it could also teleport the half-orc and his comrades to far away places, at least once per day.

While the men were discussing weapons, Kaylah and Lucilya took this chance to look around the room for any doors. Freya decided to take the time and study the statues.

Her small, but strong fingers brushed one of the statue's shoulders.

"Eroded statues of those long gone," she whispered as she brushed the dust off of a statue.

"Halfling, you dare touch the statue of one of my fallen comrades!" screamed a voice inside of Freya's mind.

A white transparent image of a longhaired elven warrior appeared before Freya, his lifeless eyes staring at the halfling as he drew his long sword.

Freya drew her double-axe and swung it at the ghost. The axe went through the elf's body, but it seemed to have little affect on the ghost. With a wicked grin, Reluraun stabbed his long sword into Freya's shoulder.

"I think we found Reluraun's ghost," Freya screamed as she stepped away, holding onto herb wounded shoulder. At the far end of the room, Kaylah and Lucilya drew their weapons, Kaylah with her crossbow and Lucilya with her long bow. They aimed at the ghost and fired.

It looked as if Lucilya's arrow was going to fly straight into Reluraun's forehead while Kaylah's crossbow bolts were going into his stomach.

Reluraun let out a cruel laugh and vanished before the arrow and the bolts could hit him.

No less than five seconds later, he materialized back in the same spot and pointed his sword at the half-drow. "I will kill you drow spawn."

Kaylah aimed her crossbow while Tanis drew his long sword. They were both about to attack the ghost, when Gilderoy stepped in front of them.

The half-orc drew his holy symbol and channeled Waukeen's divine power.

A wave of holy energy was released from Gilderoy's symbol and flew at Reluraun. The ghost let out a terrible scream as the energy wave hit him. Tanis and Kaylah took this moment to attack, but Reluraun vanished once again.

"Do not worry travelers, Reluraun will not trouble you any longer," said a baelorn wearing tattered blue robes appeared.

"You must be one of the baelorns that guard Reluraun," Lucilya as she stepped over to the baelorn and bowed. "Before you speak any longer honorable one, you should know that you have come here not to purge the tomb's treasures, but to protect them."

The baelorn exchanged looks with Lucilya, then turned left as another baelorn, this one wearing torn up red robes and a silver circlet on its forehead, entered the room.

"Simoniel, this must be one Tyresian sent here," whispered the red robed baelorn in elf tongue.

"I agree Alamaxin," Simoniel whispered back in the same language. "Theodir encountered the group of elves earlier, who were on their way down to the vaults." Alamaxin turned it's skeleton head towards Lucilya and said," The one known as Gileed has invaded the tomb and on his way to plunder the vault. Though we cannot help you, we will try and keep Reluraun under guard."

Lucilya smiled and thanked the baelorns as they disappeared, then saw a large section of the wall that was opposite of them, slide open, revealing a dark hallway.

"That's good," whispered Freya as Lucilya closed her eyes. "I don't mind fighting the living. It's undead that I don't like fighting."

Tanis nodded and placed Wyrmclaw back in its scabbard. He and Kaylah left the room after the others.

As they walked through the doorway, as the sweet sound of harps, violins, and flutes filled their ears. The music that was created by this combination of instruments was truly beautiful.

So beautiful, that it caused Tanis and Kaylah not to notice the blue glow that was coming from inside Wyrmclaw's scabbard.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The five companions continued to travel through a dark and narrow hallway, their light source provided by small glowing crystals that were mounted onto the tomb's stonewalls. Gilderoy had just finished explaining to Tanis about baelorns and their duty to guard their family's heritage and treasures. Tanis was intrigued that a creature, which was in so many ways like a lich, would continue to watch over the tombs of their ancestors.

They continued their steps until they found a small room. Freya stepped inside, holding her double-bladed axe at her side. Her eyes winced when she saw the seven skeletons that were laid up against the wall, begin to move.

"Not more undead," she whispered as she stepped back. When she stepped back, her boots stepped on Tanis's feet.

Though the half-elf's own feet were protected by his thick leather boots, he still let out a painful growl when Freya's feet came down on his.

"I'll handle them," Gilderoy yelled as he drew forth his holy symbol and pointed it at the skeletons.

Just like he did in the room with Reluraun's ghost, Gilderoy channeled the divine energy from Waukeen, and sent a wave of holy energy at the skeletons, destroying them on impact.

"I hope that's it for the skeletons," Lucilya commented, drawing a long sword from her belt.

"Now we just have to wait for the mummy," Kaylah added sarcastically as she drew her twin short swords Slice and Dice.

"Intruders, die at the hands of Reluraun!"

Everyone turned to see Reluraun's ghost flying in the hair, his lifeless eyes looking directly at the half-drow.

With his sword pointed forward, Reluraun flew at Kaylah, intending to impale the drow-spawn on his enchanted blade.

Kaylah stood tall, ready to fight the elven spirit. Her eyes quickly glanced over at Tanis, who was drawing his own sword.

The half-elf's eyes watched as the ghost's blade was getting closer to his intended target. Tanis closed his eyes and held Wyrmclaw high.

He prayed to his gods Kiri-Jolith and Mishakal, who were back in his home world. He prayed to any god who would hear his prayer He prayed to them all, to give him the power to save his friend from this wretched undead beast.

Just as Reluraun was about to swing his sword, a large blue flame shot from the tip of the half-elf's sword and wrapped around the ghost.

Reluraun let out an agonizing scream that made everyone in the room cover their ears. "What kind of foul magic is this?" he shouted before vanishing once more.

After watching the ghost disappear, Kaylah took her hands off of her ears and jump onto Tanis, wrapping him in a tight hug. She then kissed him deeply, and to her surprise, he kissed her back. Everything else in the room seemed oblivious to them as they were wrapped together in their tight embrace.

It seemed as if nothing could ruin this moment for them-that is until they both felt the sharp sword tips into their backs.

"Lucilya, I always said that you kept unusual company," Gileed said as he walked over to her. "Here in Reluraun's Tomb, I find you here with a halfling, a half-orc, and two half-humans."

The five prisoners that Gileed's men had captured, were bound in the middle of a room, in the lower section of the tomb. Like the outside walls, the room was decorated with various sigils and runes that were written in ancient elvish.

Gileed stared at the other four prisoners. When he looked at the halfling, he saw the look of anger on her face.

He then glanced at the half-orc, who was praying to his goddess. Gileed thought that he should slap the priest, and tell him that his goddess, no matter how powerful, could not help him, yet he didn't want to deny the half-orc any false hope he carried.

Gileed walked past Kaylah with his nose up. Such an abomination, he thought as he noticed the look of sheer hatred in her eyes.

He was about to walk past Tanis, when he noticed the half-elf's face. There was something strangely familiar about this half-elf, but Gileed couldn't put his slender finger on it. It was then that Lucilya let out a laugh.

"What's wrong Gileed, you look as if you've seen a ghost," she said.

Gileed walked over to Lucilya, his eyes filled with confusion. "And by what means do you say that?"

Lucilya smirked. "Surely, you don't see the resemblance. After all, it would be fitting that Tanis would resemble his elven mother Eneyla."

The mention of his lost love's name filled Gileed's stomach with pain. He looked at Tanis, and now began to see the similar features between the half-elf and Enelya.

"No that's impossible!" screamed Gileed. "Eneyla ran away thirty years ago."

"Tanis, how old are you?" asked Lucilya.

"Twenty-seven," answered Tanis in a calm voice. He looked at Gileed, whose eyes were now filled with sadness.

"That's impossible," the elf leader spat. "Eneyla was promised to me. She loved me. She would never fall for some wretched human."

Tanis's eyes now filled with anger. "My mother only loved one man. Jonathon Grey, a brave hero who was part of the Legion of Steel. From the day she met him, until she lay on her deathbed, my mother loved my father. This copper ring I keep with me is a symbol of their love."

"I grow weary of this," Gileed said in a calmer voice once Tanis was finished speaking. "Your words have done enough to wound me half-elf."

Tanis stared coldly at the elf. "Besmirch my father's name again, and I'll wound you with more than just words."

Gileed looked at one of his men and smirked. "Get me the half-human's sword," he ordered. The soldier nodded and brought the blade to his leader.

Gileed unsheathed Wyrmclaw and held it in front of Tanis. "Amusing weapon you carry. Look it even glows."

Tanis gave everyone a nervous look as the ground began to shake. Before anyone could guess where the earthquake was coming from, half of the stone ceiling from above, came crashing to the floor, and the huge red dragon who had attacked Gileed and his men, descended to the tomb's floor.

"I told you I would find you," roared the dragon, looking right at Gileed. The elf held Wyrmclaw forward, but the sword flew out of his hands, and over to Tanis's feet.

The scouts and soldiers stood by their leader. The dragon stood ready to face the elves, but took a moment to glance over at the five prisoners. He smirked as he watched the halfling used her strength to break free of her bonds, then began to free the other prisoners.

Gileed drew his long swords and flew at the dragon, his blades swinging at the dragon's scaly torso. The dragon blocked the elf's attacks with his own hard tail, and blew fire on the other elves. Seven of Gileed's remaining force managed to avoid the fire, but the other five, including Neidlarin, weren't so lucky.

Gileed watched in horror as his men died on the floor. His eyes scanned the area and found a large metal door. This must be where the vault is, he said to himself.

_You must retrieve the amulet at any cost,_ Hill Elder Solostran had told him back in Evereska.

Gileed vowed that he wouldn't let Solostran down. As he stood up and made his way over to the door, he cursed the rest of the Solostran family. He cursed the Hill Elder's wizard son who had objected this mission, and sent Lucilya and her band to stop him. He cursed the Hill Elder's daughter he had loved long ago. He cursed her human husband as well.

Most of all, he cursed their half-breed son.

Using all the strength and in his legs, Gileed made a run for the door.

The three baelorns appeared on different sides of the room. Alamaxin had appeared in front of the dragon, while Simoniel appeared behind him.

Theodir appeared next to Tanis with a beautiful black hilted scimitar in his bony hands. The crosspiece was made of silver, as was the sharp, slender blade.

"This weapon is called Matafleur. Go after Gileed and protect your heritage."

Tanis smiled, then noticed Gileed run through the door. With his sword and new scimitar in hand, Tanis followed.

As the half-elf ran past, the dragon spotted him. After finishing the last of the elves with his fiery breath, the dragon stared at Tanis. He looks like his mother, the dragon mused as he began to follow the half-elf.

"Hey dragon!" yelled a high-pitched voice from his left. His eyes went down, seeing the halfling standing before him.

"Just what do you want little dear?" he asked in a low growl.

Freya grinned wickedly and replied," Now that you're done with the elves, let's see how you are against a halfling."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gileed walked down the steps and walked right into the vault. The vault itself was dome shaped, and statues of Reluraun circled the entire room. Floating high above was a wooden coffin that continually spun in a slow circle.

Gileed eyed each of the twenty-eight statues in the room. No statue was the same as the others. Each of them had something different on their body. He eyes spotted the statue with the amulet around its neck.

He walked over to the statue and grabbed the amulet. At last he had what he came to this wretched place for. He whispered a silent prayer to his men, who had perished in this journey.

Gileed turned and began in what would be the first step in his journey back to Evereska, when he saw the half-elf step into the vault.

"Now you get a glimpse at your elven heritage half elf," Gileed announced as he put the amulet over his neck and drew his swords. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an artifact to return."

Tanis held both of his weapons forward. "I'll let you through Gileed, but only if you give me the amulet, and the dragon's eggs. My friends and I found the empty nest back in the forest, and I have a feeling you took those eggs."

Gileed laughed. "If you must know, I took the eggs, but when the dragon attacked my men, I placed them back under the nest. Even so, the eggs were that of a green dragon, and in the other room is a red dragon. The dragon who laid those eggs is probably dead. Those hatchlings will have to deal with the fact that their mother will not be there for them. I'm sure that's something you can relate to."

"Why are you so cruel?" Tanis asked as he stepped closer to Gileed.

"Because half-elf, you have to be cruel to survive in the world," Gileed answered. "You can't let anything stand in the way of your goals. I came here to Reluraun's Tomb to find the amulet, and I won't let anything stop me. Not even some half-breed."

Gileed stepped forward and stepped both of his swords at Tanis, but the half-elf's blocked both weapons with his own two blades. He whispered thanks to his father Jon, who had taught him how to fight in the two weapons style.

Gileed many another stab, but Tanis quickly deflected the sword with Matafleur, then slashed Wyrmclaw across Gileed's right arm.

The elf leader felt an icy chill coming from the wound. "No more games half-breed," he whispered as he stabbed the long sword in his right hand, across Tanis's stomach. The half-elf bent low, causing the sword to cut him hard across the cheek.

Gileed stepped left and slashed his long swords with lightning speed. Tanis attempted to match Gileed's speed, blocking three of the four attacks the elf had sent his way. The fourth sword attach had found it's mark in Tanis's right shoulder.

Gileed made one more pair of attacks, but Tanis easily blocked them. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, the half-elf let out a cry as he moved forward, making two low slashes at Gileed's midsection. The elf tried to step back from the attacks, but both scimitar and sword ripped deeply into his flesh.

Despite the chill in his left leg, and the burning sensation on his right leg, Gileed made another attempt to step back, but Tanis's balled fist connected with the elf's lower jaw.

Gileed felt his jaw begin to swell, and stared in horror as a pair of teeth fell out of his mouth, and onto the floor. Remembering what Solostran told him about the amulet, Gileed clutched the artifact that hung around his neck and screamed "_Shackre"._

The room filled with intense light, blinding Tanis. The half-elf covered his eyes to prevent himself from going completely blind. When he uncovered his eyes, Gileed was gone.

In the room above, the baelorns, Gilderoy, Lucilya, and Kaylah cheered on as Freya rode the dragon's back, trying to get him in a headlock.

"Come on, you have to go down sometime," Freya yelled as she grabbed a handful of the dragon's scales.

"You almost got me," the dragon said with a cheerful tone. When the halfling first challenged him, the dragon told her that he was only here to fight Gileed. Then the dragon challenged the halfling to a wrestling match.

Kaylah, who was surprised that a red dragon could be this friendly, suspected the elven liches had cast some sort of charm spell on the dragon when they appeared.

The rogue smiled, then looked over at the door that led to the vault below. She had hoped that Tanis would make it back safely, and when he finally walked into the room, she ran over and hugged him. When she noticed the distressed look on his face, she asked," What's wrong?"

"He got away," Tanis whispered. "He got away." Before Kaylah could ask what happened, Tanis told her about the sword battle they had, and how Gileed used the power of the amulet to escape.

"Sounds like a coward if you ask me," Kaylah whispered. She then smiled and warmed up to him. "Don't you fret about it Tanis. You'll never have to see him again."

Tanis sighed. "I wish that were true, but something tells me that he won't forget meeting me for along time." He let out a thin smile and stared up at the halfling, who was now sleeping on the red dragon's back. "Is that Freya?" he asked.

The dragon smiled. "She grew tired. She's pretty strong for a halfling."

"Not strong enough to take down a dragon," Gilderoy commented," but all I know is I wouldn't want to fight her."

"Speaking of which, I'm tired myself," Kaylah said with a yawn.

Tanis nodded. "Me too. We could all use a break." The half-elf gently released himself from the rogue's arms and walked over to the green robed baelorn named Theodir, holding the enchanted scimitar that was given to him. "Here's Matafleur back. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Gileed."

Theodir shook his head. "You tried your best, and besides Matafleur is a weapon that has been in your family for generations. It served me well in my mortal days, and now Tanis, son of Jon and Eneyla, it shall serve you."

Tanis nodded and placed the scimitar at his side. "I guess I'll need another scabbard."

Kaylah shrugged. "We could always go back to Waterdeep and get you a nice one, or buy one in Daggerford."

"Or we could go to Mithral Hall," Freya said as her eyes snapped open. She jumped out of Gilderoy's arms and ran over to her friends. "I remember some of the dwarves saying that Mithral Hall needs good strong hands to help the Marshes against orcs, and there's one called Many-Arrows who I wouldn't mind challenging."

Tanis smiled "Mithral Hall it is then."

Tanis, Kaylah, and Freya left the room. When they were gone, Lucilya, who had been in reverie this whole time, opened her eyes and said," Tyresian, you can throw off the disguise now."

The dragon let out a sigh, and his shape shifted back to his true form. Tyresian Solostran stretched out his arms. "Another minute, and I would have had to redo the spell."

Gilderoy smiled and clasped the mage on the shoulder. "That red dragon disguise was a pretty handy trick. You really had all of us convinced."

Tyresian bowed and looked at the two Harpers. It was good to leave Evereska, and be out in the world again. Sure, he had to abandon his tower, his laboratory, and the prospect of becoming a high mage in the city, but he felt that his place was in the world with his friends.

"We may have not stopped Gileed from getting the amulet," Gilderoy continued," but at least we saved the tomb from being destroyed."

The Harpers looked over, watching as two of the baelorns used their magic to fix the room. Alamaxin had vanished, mumbling something about stopping Reluraun from attacking Tanis, Kaylah, and Freya.

Lucilya smiled at Tyresian. "That's some nephew you have there.

Tyresian wrapped an arm around his love. "I know. I'm glad to her that Eneyla had found peace in love after all of these years, but I wish I could help Tanis in some way."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that," Gilderoy commented. "He's in good hands. I'm gonna guess that Tanis and the others are going back to that dragon's nest to look for the eggs. Putting that there for us to find was really convincing Tyresian."

Tyresian sighed, and looked down at the dead bodies on the floor. Elven warriors killed, not by orc hands, but by his own magic. Still, he had warned Gilled that Reluraun's Tomb would be protected by any means.

It was then that Tyresian heard Gilderoy's compliment about the dragon eggs and the nest. The mage looked over at the half-orc and said," I didn't put a dragon's nest out in the forest."


	9. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gileed Arllowite limped into Elder Solostran's private chambers. The Hill Elder smiled as Gileed placed the amulet on his desk.

A few inches shorter than Gileed with light red hair, Solostran's eyes beamed up at the elf. "You have done well Gileed. I am sorry to hear that all of your men were lost in the forest, and in the tomb."

Gileed nodded his head. "They died bravely Elder Solostran. I am sorry to hear about Tyresian's absence."

Elder Solostran shook his head, and brushed off his silk robes. "Your men will be given a hero's funeral. As for Tyresian, he left shortly after you did. His love for the other world has blinded his eyes. First, it was my daughter Eneyla, and now Tyresian." Solostran stopped speaking when he heard a sigh coming from Gileed. "Something the matter Gileed?"

Gileed shook his head. "No Elder Solostran," he lied in a calm voice.

The truth was that Gileed's mind was fixed with the image of the half-elf, who had almost beaten him in combat. If it had been for the amulet's dimension door ability, Gileed would have lost to half-breed, and his mission would have been ruined.

"Gileed, I want to make you an offer," Elder Solostran whispered. "My daughter is dead, and my son is gone. I want you to take his place at my side, and become the heir to my house. When I die, all that I possess will be yours. Perhaps when nominations for Hill Elder come up, I will suggest your name. Normally I would not ask you this, but as I said before, I have no family."

Gileed's lips curled in a wicked smile. "It would be an honor Elder Solostran."

The Hill Elder smiled and hugged Gileed.

And when I do become Hill Elder, I will hunt you down half-elf, and we will finish what we started, Gileed silently vowed.

The three companions traveled north along the river Surbin. With a new weapon at his side, Tanis felt good . He looked back at Kaylah and Freya, who were also holding their weapons.

"Wait until you get to Mithral Hall," Freya said with a big smile. "My cousin Regis is a good guy, and then there's Drizzt. You'll like him Tanis."

Tanis turned to Kaylah with a confused look on his face. "I thought you said that you created Drizzt as a story book character?"

Kaylah let out an embarrassed laugh, then punched Freya on the shoulder.

Freya smirked. She was about to comment on how the Gutbuster Brigade wouldn't let her join them, when she spotted a figure wearing a green elvish cloak, approaching them.

Tanis also saw the individual approaching them. He was a tall, muscular dark elf, with thick white hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear that you three are journeying to Mithral Hall," the drow male said in a low voice.

"We are good sir," Tanis answered back.

The drow nodded. "Well then, would mind another traveling companion?"

Tanis looked at his friends. Kaylah was reluctant to travel with a dark elf, but she sensed there was something noble about him. Freya couldn't help but stare at the dark elf's muscles. She sensed something familiar about him.

"He can come with us Tanis," the halfling said," but first he has to tell us his name."

Tanis turned back to the dark elf, who gave a bow.

"It if pleases the little miss, then my name is Zaknafein."

_**For Sara**_


End file.
